lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Greatest Hits transcript
Nickb123 is responsible for this transcription. ---- Episode 21 - Written by: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Directed by: Stephen Williams ---- Act 1 runs through the jungle. He reaches the shore, and grabs a canoe, setting off with a paddle around the Island. ---- Jack leads a group of survivors: Desmond, Charlie, Kate, Sawyer, Claire, Sayid, Juliet, Sun, Jin and Hurley. CHARLIE: Anyone want to venture a guess as to what Jack's going to be showing us out here in the middle of nowhere? HURLEY: I dunno. Stuff. Probably secret stuff. CHARLIE: Why does everything have to be such a secret? How about some openness for a change? pauses. HURLEY: We kept the parachute lady secret. CHARLIE: Ah, that's different. CLAIRE: Different how? CHARLIE: Well, because we weren't out there playing football with them— notices Desmond has paused. CHARLIE: What? DESMOND: Nothing. CHARLIE: Wait. You had one of your flashes again, didn't you? DESMOND: No, Charlie. I didn't. JACK: We're here. two catch up with the rest of the group. They all gather around Jack and Juliet. JACK: A couple of nights ago, Juliet came to me and she told me everything: that Ben had sent her here to find out which of our women were pregnant... KATE: So what, you guys were doing tests on us? JULIET: No, but that's what he wanted me to do. I've been leaving tapes at the medical station. You all heard what he said; they're coming tomorrow. Sun, I'm sorry that I lied to you. SAYID: While I appreciate your honesty, Jack, it doesn't explain why you brought us out here. JACK: DANIELLE! suddenly emerges from the trees. JACK: Show 'em. grabs two wires, links them, causing an explosion which brings down a tree. The whole group are startled. JACK: When Juliet told me they were coming, the first thing I thought was, "Where the hell are we gonna hide this time?" But hiding's pointless. They're just gonna keep coming back. So I went out and I found some help. And for the past few days she's been bringing dynamite back from the Black Rock. For the very first time we know exactly what they want, when they're coming to get it, and they have no idea that we're gonna be waiting for 'em. So Juliet's gonna mark the tents with the white rocks just like she was told to, but there's not going to be any pregnant women inside; there's gonna be plenty of what we just used on that tree. So tomorrow night, we stop hiding, we stop running, we stop living in fear of them, because when they show up, we're gonna blow 'em all to hell. Act 2 - Two men in a van play with the radio, while outside Charlie and Liam are trying to fix a flat tire. CHARLIE: Oh, bloody hell!! Why are we even doing this?! LIAM: Chin up, mate. We're headlining. CHARLIE: Headlining? We're playing Clitheroe — the arse-end of nowhere. LIAM: A gig's a gig. We're building our fan base. CHARLIE: Will our fan base pay for a new sodding tire? LIAM: Only if we show up. So let's just get on with it, shall we? CHARLIE: You know what, Liam? You get on with it. I quit. LIAM: You giving up? CHARLIE: There's nothing to give up on! We're broke. The album's not selling. We're a bloody joke— DRIVER: Hey, shut it! Listen! band's song "You All Everybody" plays on the radio. CHARLIE: That's us. We're on the radio. LIAM: That we are. CHARLIE: We're on the bloody radio! all laugh and cheer LIAM: I told you, baby brother, we're gonna be bloody rock stars! ---- - Charlie writes a list on a piece of paper with a black marker pen. He writes "#5 The first time I heard myself on the radio". NAOMI: Can I ask you something? turns to her. CHARLIE: Yeah? NAOMI: Who are you people about to go to war with? CHARLIE: Now that's a long story. Wanna ask me something else? NAOMI: You having a laugh? CHARLIE: No, of course not. I'd never disrespect a fellow Mancunian. NAOMI: You're from Manchester then?! CHARLIE: I am. My band got its start at the Night and Day bar on Oldham Street. NAOMI: Laughs What band? CHARLIE: Oh, we're called Drive Shaft. NAOMI: Yeah, yeah, I know you. CHARLIE: We had our moment in the sun— NAOMI: No, not that, the crash. You're the dead rock star. They made a big deal out of you when they found the plane — huge memorial service, new album. CHARLIE: There's a new album? NAOMI: Yeah. God, it was everywhere... a greatest hits thing. smiles but then sees Desmond in the distance. NAOMI: Hey, look on the bright side. You're not really dead, right? CHARLIE: Yeah, right. smile as Desmond walks on. ---- the tents, Jack and Juliet carefully unwrap and place the dynamite. ROUSSEAU: We need more wire so we can trigger these from a safe distance. JACK: I can get some people to start stripping the plane wreckage. ROUSSEAU: Good. I should be able to finish rigging these tents in the next 24 hours. We'll be ready by tomorrow night. and Juliet leave the tent as Sayid catches up to them. SAYID: We need to talk about Naomi's phone. JACK: Not now. SAYID: If you're angry I doubted you, I'll be happy to make a sincere apology later, but now we have a means of— JACK: Look I'm a little bit busy right now, Sayid— SAYID: And I am trying to get us off this Island, Jack! concedes and listens, as do Juliet and Rousseau. SAYID: I can't transmit using this phone because Danielle's distress signal is overriding the frequency. Danielle If you tell me where the radio tower is, I can go there, switch off your message, and call for help. ROUSSEAU: That signal has been playing for the last 16 years and nobody has heard it. What makes you think that you'll have better luck? SAYID: But Naomi's boat is only 80 miles offshore. I know if we eliminate Danielle's signal, they will hear us— JULIET: No, they won't. SAYID: And why is that? JULIET: We're jamming it. JACK: What? JULIET: Ben is using one of the DHARMA stations to block all of the signals off of the Island except for ours. SAYID: What station? JULIET: They call it the Looking Glass. SAYID: The Looking Glass. JULIET: Yes, but it's underwater. I have no idea where it is. SAYID: I believe I do. ---- Claire's tent, Charlie plays with Aaron. CLAIRE: Look, I know Jack thinks it's best, but, you know, what if they're coming for him again? CHARLIE: Claire, listen to me. I'm going to protect you. I'm going to protect Aaron. I promise. Everything is going to be fine. nods as Desmond arrives. DESMOND: Er, sorry. Er, Charlie. Can you give me a hand with something? CHARLIE: Yeah, Desmond. Course. start walking together. CHARLIE: So, you ready to tell me what you saw this morning? DESMOND: Aye. CHARLIE: Right. So how's it happen this time? Pause. CHARLIE: Come on, Des. You can tell me. I can take it. Pause. DESMOND: What I saw, Charlie, was Claire and her baby getting into a helicopter. A helicopter that lifts off — leaves this Island. CHARLIE: Are you sure? DESMOND: Aye. CHARLIE: A rescue helicopter on this beach? nods. CHARLIE: This Island — that's what you saw? nods again. CHARLIE: We're getting bloody rescued! I thought you were gonna tell me I was gonna die again! DESMOND: You are, Charlie. CHARLIE: Wait, what? DESMOND: If you don't, none of it will happen. There won't be any rescue. I'm sorry, brother, but this time — this time you have to die. Act 3 - At a swimming pool, young Charlie stands by the pool while his father and brother are in the water. MR. PACE: Come on. Come on! Come on! Come on, Charlie! Jump in. I'm gonna catch you boy! CHARLIE: No. You're just going to back away. MR. PACE: Don't be daft. Jump in. CHARLIE: No. MR. PACE: I promise, Charlie, I'm gonna catch ya. LIAM: No he won't. MR. PACE: Zip it, you! Don't listen to your brother. Just jump on in. There's nothing to be afraid of, Charlie. I'll catch ya, I promise. steps forward to the edge of the pool, as children nearby shout. One distinctly says, "Desmond, come on!" Charlie jumps in, and isn't caught. He dives under the water, floats back up. CHARLIE: I did it! MR. PACE: You've got it. CHARLIE: Seen it! MR. PACE: You're swimming, Charlie, you're swimming! ---- - Charlie writes on his paper: "#4 Dad teaching me to swim at Butlins". DESMOND: What are you writing? CHARLIE: Pauses Nothing. All right, tell me. DESMOND: You sure you wanna know? I mean it might be easier if you jus— CHARLIE: Yeah. I want to know. DESMOND: You're inside a hatch. It's, er... a room full of equipment. There's a blinking yellow light above a switch. You flick the switch... light goes off... and then you drown. CHARLIE: then pauses When? DESMOND: I don't know. CHARLIE: You sure you saw Claire and Aaron get on that helicopter? DESMOND: Aye. CHARLIE: So, before I drown, I just have to flip a switch. DESMOND: That's right. CHARLIE: Where is it, then? ---- down the beach, Sayid, Jack and Juliet examine files obtained from the Flame station. SAYID: Now this is the Looking Glass. It's an underwater DHARMA station. Please, can you tell me anything you might know about this place? JULIET: I've never been down there. I don't know anyone who has. JACK: Why not? JULIET: There was some accident. Ben told us that the station was completely flooded. JACK: Well, if it's flooded then how does it still work? SAYID: How it still works is irrelevant. The question is, how do we get it to stop working, so we can use the satellite phone. The diagram shows that the Looking Glass is connected to the Island by a cable. I feel sure that this is the very same cable down the beach which runs into the ocean. So if we follow the cable, it should lead us to the station. JACK: So how are we gonna get in? SAYID: We swim in. There's a moon pool. A room with an open floor at the base of the station, big enough for a submarine to dock. Even if the station's flooded, I think I'll be able to find the relay switch and disable it. JACK: What about swimming back out? looks at him. JACK: No. No, I'm not letting you go on some suicide mission just to flip a switch. SAYID: But someone has to do it or we'll never leave this Island. and Desmond arrive. CHARLIE: I'll do it. Swim down, turn off that bloody switch, swim back up. Piece of cake. JACK: Charlie, you don't even know what we're talking about. CHARLIE: I was junior swim champion in Northern England. I can hold my breath for four minutes. I know exactly what you're talking about, Jack. pause. JACK: No. And there's no reason to do this now. We're going to focus on the Others, and then we'll deal with this. SAYID: Wait a minute. We have the chance to signal for a rescue. JACK: Look, for 90 days I've been asked to make decisions for this entire camp. There you go. I just made one. ---- the beach, the survivors gather plane wreckage to get more wire for the dynamite plan. BERNARD: Rose, that's a sailor's hitch. It's not gonna hold. You wanna do a sheet bend like mine. ROSE: Oh, so now you're knot expert. BERNARD: Laughs Well, trust me, it's, uh... pulls his knot apart easily, then makes her own perfect sheet bend knot very quickly and pulls it taut to demonstrate its strength. BERNARD: How did you do that? ROSE: Watch and learn, dear. Watch and learn. JIN: Sun 나한테는 언제 말해 줄 거야? 자기야, 제발. 테이프 들을 때 줄리엣이 우리 이름을 거론하던데. 모두 다 당신을 보고 있었어. 혹시 임신때문에 그런 거 아니야?When are you going to tell me? Sun. Please. I heard Juliet say our name on the tape. Everyone stared at you. Is it about the pregnancy? SUN: 나 우리 애기 봤어요. I saw our baby. JIN: 뭐? What? SUN: 줄리엣이 검사실에 데려갔는데, 그랬는데... On an ultrasound. Juliet took me to the medical station. And she—- JIN: 그래, 괜찮대? Is it OK? SUN: 응, 아주 건강하대요. Yes. Very healthy. away, Hurley notices something. HURLEY: Hey!!! Look, there!!! Look!! group look to see Karl arriving at the shore by canoe. He runs towards them, and they to him. Sayid tackles him down. SAWYER: Get off him, dammit, it's OK. SAYID: What?! He's one of them! SAWYER: I know, I know, it's OK. He was in the cage next to me. I know this guy. What the hell are you doing here, Karl? KARL: They're coming. My people. SAWYER: Sorry you came all this way for nothing, but we already know. KARL: Then why are you still here? SAWYER: Because when your people show up here tomorrow night, we're gonna be ready for 'em. KARL: Tomorrow? No. No, they're coming tonight. They're coming right now!!! Act 4 - Six hours ago. Alex is skinning a rabbit in the Others camp as Ben arrives back ALEX: Hey! When'd you get back? BEN: Just now. ALEX: Where's Locke? pulls out a gun. BEN: Coldly Here's your gun back. RICHARD: Ben, what's going on? BEN: Where's Ryan? RICHARD: He's at his tent, are you... BEN: It's time to get them. RICHARD: Mumbles But you said tomorrow. BEN: Jacob wants it to happen now. RICHARD: Look, what happened out there--did John see... BEN: John had an accident. Ryan! RYAN: Yes sir. BEN: If you leave right now, how long will it take you to reach their camp? RYAN: Well, if I take my ten best, we could set up to hit 'em by nightfall. BEN: Then you'd better get going. RICHARD: No, no, Ben, wait, moving at this schedule, Juliet may not be ready. What if she hasn't had time to... BEN: Then we'll take all their women. And we'll sort out the ones we need later. RYAN: And the men? BEN: If any of them are stupid enough to get in your way, kill 'em. RYAN: All right. overhearing the conversation, Alex runs into the jungle. ALEX: Karl. It's me. KARL: I thought you were bringing rabbit. ALEX: You have to go. Now. KARL: What? Did he find out I was out here? ALEX: No. But he's sending Pryce to their beach camp right now, you have to warn them. KARL: Warn them? ALEX: You have to go, now! KARL: I thought they were going to just take the pregnant women. ALEX: If you take the outrigger, you'll get there a few hours before them. KARL: Whoa, wait, Alex... ALEX: He's gonna kill them, Karl! Austen and Ford saved your life. You owe them. You better take this. hands him a gun. KARL: If I get caught, your father's gonna kill me this time. ALEX: Is he my father? kiss. ALEX: Now go. runs through the jungle to the shore and sets off in the canoe. ---- - The entire group have surrounded Karl, with Jack pacing around him JACK: Is that everything? KARL: Yeah. JACK: Kate You trust him? shrugs. KARL: You don't trust me? What about her! points at Juliet. KARL: She's a spy. She's supposed to mark the tents of the pregnant women with white rocks so they can take them. JULIET: They know, Karl, but thanks. HURLEY: So what are we going to do? SUN: We have to leave now. Hide. BERNARD: Where? It's their Island; if they wanna kill us, they'll find us. JACK: The sun's gonna go down in a few hours. Rousseau Do we have enough wire yet? ROUSSEAU: Not even close. JACK: We've gotta figure out a different way of setting the dynamite off. SAYID: We could shoot. JACK: We don't have enough guns. He said that ten of them are coming, armed. SAYID: Not the Others, the tents. We can camouflage the dynamite next to the tents. Target it from our positions at the tree line. JACK: Juliet marked three tents, that means we need three guns. pulls out a gun. HURLEY: Whoa! KARL: Here. You can have mine too. ROUSSEAU: I'll be your third. JACK: We'll take your gun, but you're not staying here. You're gonna lead everyone to the radio tower. Everyone. CLAIRE: Radio tower?! JACK: Now, if this doesn't work, we can't risk losing the chance of getting in contact with Naomi's boat, so everything has to happen at the same time. Charlie? You still up for a swim? CHARLIE: Yeah, I believe I am. DESMOND: I'll go with him. JACK: OK. We better get to it. ---- - Charlie lies in a hotel room with two women. Liam enters and jumps on the bed. LIAM: Ho ho ho. It's here, baby brother. Christmas is here. Oi, are these the birds from row two? Well done, mate. Well, as you have spent another year as the only drug-free rock star in the world, I'm gonna share a little known fact with you. Father Christmas lives just down the street from here. CHARLIE: Father Christmas lives in Helsinki? LIAM: Indeed he does. And in case you haven't noticed, baby brother, Finland is the bloody North Pole. Therefore, a very special gift for you this year. pulls off his "DS" ring. CHARLIE: Liam, no. Mum gave you that. You're the first born. It was her father's and his father before that... LIAM: And it's a family heirloom, and that's why we named the band after Dexter bloody Stratton. I know. But Charlie--let's be honest--we both know I'm a sodding mess. But you, you're different. You're gonna get married, have a family, a baby. I'll be lucky if I hit thirty. CHARLIE: Don't say that, Li. LIAM: The ring has to stay in the family, Charlie. So please, take it. Mum would have wanted it this way. Pass it on to your little one someday. I need to know it's safe. CHARLIE: I'll hold on to it. But I won't take it. Hey, fits. Look at that. LIAM: Happy Christmas, baby brother. ---- - Charlie is once more writing his list - "#3 The Christmas Liam gave me the ring". He sits smiling and stroking the ring before going to see Claire at her tent. CHARLIE: You need some help? CLAIRE: Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this? CHARLIE: I didn't want you to worry. CLAIRE: Well, it's dangerous, isn't it? Swimming into some underwater station. CHARLIE: It's what needs to be done to get us all rescued. I'll be fine, Claire. Now you've gotta promise me something. While I'm gone, don't worry about me. CLAIRE: 'K. CHARLIE: I'll take him. CLAIRE: Thanks. takes Aaron and puts him in his crib. CHARLIE: Hey! All right turnip head, now you take care of your Mum while I'm away, OK? Pauses I love you. goes to Claire again. CHARLIE: See you soon. CLAIRE: Be careful Charlie, 'K? CHARLIE: Yeah. kiss, and then Charlie leaves. Act 5 - Charlie stands singing Wonderwall outside Covent Garden underground station, but is interrupted by torrential rain. CHARLIE: Sorry, guys. Thanks, man. puts his guitar away and sets off. WOMAN: Hey, help me! Help! Help! Help! looks to see down an alley a woman being mugged. He hesitates but then intervenes. CHARLIE: OI!!! WOMAN: Help! CHARLIE: Oi! Get the hell away from her. hits the man mugging her with his guitar case. CHARLIE: What are you doing? Leave her alone! man runs away. CHARLIE: You OK, Miss? woman is Nadia. NADIA: Yes, I think so, yes. CHARLIE: her her purse Here you go. Pants Pardon me while I have a heart attack. The last time I was in a fight I was eight years old. Laughs And I lost. NADIA: Well, that makes you even more of a hero, doesn't it? CHARLIE: I just did what anyone would do. NADIA: Three people walked by the alley. CHARLIE: What? NADIA: They saw me, but they just kept on going. You are a hero, sir. And don't let anyone ever tell you differently. ---- - Charlie adds to his list - "#2 Woman outside Covent Garden calls me a hero." He and Desmond are by the canoe ready to go. Charlie sees Desmond making something. CHARLIE: What's that? DESMOND: It's a weight belt. Should bring you down quicker than swimming. Well, every second counts. CHARLIE: So I just take it off when I hit bottom, swim up through the moon pool, into the station, swim into whichever room has the yellow blinking switch, flip it. Nothing to it. DESMOND: So how long can you really hold your breath for? CHARLIE: Does it matter? ---- away, Bernard shoots DHARMA cans off a branch at a range. Sayid and Rose observe. BERNARD: You want me to hit another one? SAYID: No, you've made your point. ROSE: Bernard, this is not pheasant hunting in Montgomery County. BERNARD: I know what I'm doing. ROSE: No, you don't. Pheasants don't shoot back. BERNARD: Nothing's gonna happen to me, Rose. I just have to shoot a tent. And I'll be right behind ya. ROSE: Then I'm staying, too. JACK: No, you're not, Rose. turn to see Jack's arrival. JACK: Everyone's gathering down at the south end of the beach. No one's staying behind but the shooters. ROSE: Says who? You wanna give me your word that nothing's going to happen to my husband, then I go. JACK: I'll give you my word that if we don't kill everyone that shows up here in about an hour, it's not gonna matter where Bernard is. ROSE: I like you better since you got back, Jack. You're almost an optimist. Bernard Come on. If you're gonna be hiding in the bushes, let's get ya into something dark. JACK: You better get going. Rousseau says it's about a day's walk up to the radio tower. SAYID: I'm not taking them to the tower. You are. JACK: Excuse me? SAYID: You're not staying behind. JACK: This was my idea. SAYID: And I'm perfectly capable of executing it. JACK: I owe them! SAYID: What are you more concerned about, killing the Others, or getting our people off this Island? This afternoon you said you were our leader. It's time for you to act like one. Lead them to the radio tower, Jack. And then take us all home. ---- the shore, as Charlie and Desmond sit, Hurley arrives. HURLEY: Dudes, wait! I heard. I heard what you're doing. I wanna come with. Everyone — they're all going to the radio tower ... and I'm sick of trekking and, you know, explosions. I think I can help you guys out. I'm a really good paddler. CHARLIE: You can't go, Hurley. HURLEY: Why not? CHARLIE: Because... you're too big! You won't fit in the boat. HURLEY: That's uncool, man. begins to go. CHARLIE: Wait, wait, wait! hugs him. HURLEY: Dude, it's fine. I don't even wanna go on your stupid boat. CHARLIE: Catch up with you later. Just remember I love you, man. HURLEY: Yeah, whatever, love you too. goes and Charlie watches after him. Act 6 rest of the camp are all ready to leave. JACK: random survivors You got water in there? Good, good. How about you, lot of water? Good. KATE: Hey. JACK: Hey. KATE: So here we go again, huh? JACK: Laughs Here we go again. JULIET: The tents are all marked. We're set. JACK: Sayid find the third shooter? motions over her shoulder to Jin, who is helping Sun pack her bag. ---- is at her tent packing her bag. Hurley arrives. HURLEY: Ready, Claire? Need a hand with the little guy? CLAIRE: Er, no, thanks. I'm OK. Aaron How's my little sweetheart? We're just going to go for a little walk, so hold onto Mum, OK? they leave with Vincent, Charlie's "DS" ring can be seen in Aaron's crib. ---- pushes the boat out, while Desmond finds the cable. DESMOND: This is it. Ready? push off, using the cable as a guide along the water. ---- - Charlie is on the Island, amongst the plane wreckage, presumably on their first night after the crash. He sees a pregnant Claire sat down and heads over. CHARLIE: Hiya. Do you want a blanket? CLAIRE: Oh, thanks. I got one. CHARLIE: Well, you're warming for two, take mine. CLAIRE: Thank you. CHARLIE: So, first plane crash? CLAIRE: Sarcastically What gave it away? CHARLIE: Ah, you can always spot the newbies. We're gonna be OK, you know. CLAIRE: Are we? CHARLIE: We're alive, we're on a beautiful Island. We'll sleep under the stars, and before you know it, the helicopters will come and take us all home. CLAIRE: You really think they'll find us? CHARLIE: Well, yeah. Why wouldn't they? CLAIRE: Thanks. CHARLIE: I'm Charlie. CLAIRE: I'm Claire. Nice to meet you, Charlie. CHARLIE: It's nice to meet you. ---- - Charlie finishes his list — "#1 The night I met you." Desmond finds where the cable sinks into the depths straight down. DESMOND: We're here. CHARLIE: out the list I want you to give this to Claire for me. DESMOND: it What is it? CHARLIE: It's the five best moments of my... sorry excuse for a life. My greatest hits. You know, memories. They're all I've got. DESMOND: You don't have to do this Charlie. CHARLIE: What? DESMOND: I'll go. CHARLIE: No, you--your flashes. DESMOND: Maybe I keep seeing you die because I'm supposed to take your place. CHARLIE: What about your girl, Penny? DESMOND: What about your girl? Besides, I might be luckier than you. Keep your memories to yourself. I'll take it from here. takes off his shoes ready to go instead. CHARLIE: I don't know what to say. DESMOND: Well, you could tell me where the, er, weigh belt is. CHARLIE: Right there behind you. Desmond turns, Charlie hits him with an oar. He then places him neatly on the canoe. CHARLIE: You and I both know... you're not supposed to take my place, brother. the weight belt, Charlie pauses and cries. He then dives in, sinking fast. His shoe floats up as he continues down, past the side of the underwater station and underneath. Letting go of the weight belt, he begins to struggle for air, gasping. He sees the moon pool and manages to reach it, making it to the surface. He gasps for air and sees a large room, not flooded. Seeing the side, he pulls himself up onto a walkway. CHARLIE: and pants I'm alive. AH! I'm alive!!!! door opens and two women run out, both with guns. A light comes on, and one woman runs to Charlie and points her gun right at his face. He makes a weak smile. Category:Season 3